malade
by chibi koneko kichigo
Summary: le pauvre kisshu est malade et a besoin d une infirmiere d urgence c est alors qu il confie une dure quete a taruto trouver une pesonne assez gentille pour s occuper de lui pendant quelques temps.ps:cette fic est encore deconseillee aux fans de masaya et
1. une petite balade

Ben j'vais essayer de faire un truc plus long mais je promet rien lol

Purin et Taruto marchaient depuis presque un quart d'heure vers le café Mew Mew.

Taruto: T'es sûre qu'elle acceptera?

Purin: Mais voui, t'en fais pas Taru Taru !

Taruto: Arrête de m'appeler comme ça .

Purin: Moi je trouve ça joli, Taru Taru.

Taruto rougissant un peu: Ben, pas moi.  
Et pis zut ! Laisse tomber, finalement j'vais rentrer et tant pis pour kish.

Purin très effrayée: Tu oserais faire ça a ton ami alors qu'il est malade et que le seul service qu'il t'ai demandé c'est de trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui et le soigner !  
C'est très méchant ! En plus, si tu( j'dirais plutôt on )réussit, il a dit qu'il te donnera dix paquets de bonbons.

Taruto: T'as raison…j'vais pas laisser passer ces dix paquets de bonbons comme ça !  
mais alors arrête de m'appeler Taru Taru.

Purin: Bon, d'accord, mais alors je veux ma part de bonbons, parce que je tiens à te signaler que c'est moi qui vais devoir essayer de convaincre Ichigo onee-chan de le faire et que ce sera pas de la tarte, (humour débile, lol Taruto-tarte)  
parce que l'autre c'est qu'un gros pervers et qu'il va falloir utiliser la ruse pour qu'elle accepte.

Taruto: Bon d'accord, de toute façon c'est notre dernière chance si on veux ces bonbons.

Taruto et Purin s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du café.

Taruto: Bon ben, je te laisse te débrouiller moi je t'attend ici.

Purin :Lâcheur

Taruto: Même pas vrai ! C'est juste que si les autres Mew Mew me voient, elles vont essayer de me tuer(c'était super dur a deviner, nan ?)

Purin: Ah voui, c'est vrai, je l'avais complètement oublié ! (Puis elle poussa la porte et entra dans le café)

* * *

Un **grand**(meme **tres grand)merci **a yuko pour avoir corrige mes fautes d orthographe


	2. un tout petit service

Purin venait d'entrer.  
Elle pris son souffle et se dirigea vers Ichigo.

Purin: Ichigo onee-chan, justement c'est toi que je cherchais...

Ichigo: Hai, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Purin: Pas grand chose, j'ai juste un tout petit service à te demander si tu veux bien l'accepter.

Ichigo: Quel genre de service?

Purin: D'abord, tu acceptes.

Ichigo: Bon, d accord._(mais j espère que ce sera pas trop dur)_Alors c'est quoi?

Purin en hurlant: _T'occuperdekisshupendantquelquesjours_!

Ichigo: Ca te dérangerait de répéter, parce que là j'ai rien compris à ce que tu essayais de me dire.

Purin un peu plus calmement: Gomen, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Kisshu est malade...

Ichigo: Et ?

Purin: Et qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui car Pai est coincé dans son labo en train de faire des expériences sur chais pas trop quoi et Taru Taru ne peux plus le supporter, donc ils peuvent rien faire pour l'aider.

Ichigo: Et alors ? Je vois pas ce que je viens faire là dedans.

Purin: Ben justement, on a besoin de ton aide pour t'occuper de lui quelques temps.

Ichigo: On ? Tu me cacherais pas quelque chose toi ?

Purin: Ben non, pas vraiment, en fait Taru Taru est avec moi et même que c'est lui qui m'avais demandé si je connaissais pas une personne assez gentille pour s'occuper de Kisshu quelques temps et comme t'es la plus gentille personne que je connaisse,(_enfin quand tu piques pas de crises)_ je me suis dis que tu serais d'accord.

Ichigo:Ouais, sauf que là, tu m'as pas laissé le choix, j'ai été obligée d'accepter et puis je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui car j avais un rendez-vous très important avec Masaya aujourd'hui.

Purin: Mais on s'en fiche de Masaya , et puis de toute façon t'as accepté alors tu feras ce que je t' ai dit, na!

Ichigo: Et si je veux pas!

Purin: Ben, j'vais casser toute la vaisselle et puis j'irai pleuré devant les client du café en disant que tu me maltraites et après tu devras tout nettoyer et puis... (_elle n' eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu' une main c' était placée devant sa bouche.)_

Pchigo: C'est bon, arrête de penser à des moyens de me torturer de toute façon je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

Purin _avec une lueur de _ma_lice dans les yeux_: On parie ?

Ichigo _l' air plutôt effrayée devant un regard pareil_: Bon d'accord, t'as gagné mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Masaya?

Purin: Mais combien de fois faut que je te répète …on s en fiche de lui!

Ichigo: Peut être, mais c'est pas une raison.

Purin: Ben t'as qu'à le laisser ou il est et puis la prochaine fois que tu le vois tu lui dit que tu était malade et que tu n'as pas pu venir.  
Bon et maintenant on peut y aller ?

Ichigo: Hai.

Purin: Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !

Purin tira Ichigo hors du café et s'approcha près de Taruto avant de lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

Purin: Bon j'ai réussi à la convaincre, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller chercher notre récompense.

Taruto: Sugoi ! J'ai hâte de manger ces bonbons !

Taruto attrapa Purin et Ichigo par la main et les teleporta dans leur repaire.

Taruto: Attendez moi là quelques secondes, je vais aller prévenir Kisshu !

Purin et Ichigo: ok.

Voilà, chapitre 2 fini.  
La suite dans le prochain chapitre.  
et encore merci a yuko


	3. bonne nouvelle

Taruto donna quelques coups sur la porte puis entra dans la pièce.

Kisshu: Chikuso t'était obligé de frapper aussi fort à la porte ? J'ai super mal a la tête moi!

Taruto: C'est normal, elle est vide.

Kisshu: Si j'était pas aussi malade, je t'aurai déjà tué…

Taruto: En parlant de ça, j'ai trouvé ton infirmière, alors t'as intérêt à me donner ma récompense !

Kisshu: Et c'est qui?

Taruto: C'est une surprise, mais comme je te connais, tu seras sans doute très content…

Kisshu: Dis-le moi tout de suite, ou t'aura pas de bonbons !

Taruto: Bon, d accord, c est Ichigo…et maintenant je peux avoir mes bonbons ?

Kisshu:Ils sont dans la salle de bain, dans le deuxième tiroir de gauche en dessous des essuis.(serviettes)

Taruto: Bon ben, j'vais donner quelques petites instructions à ton infirmière avant de vous laisser seuls.

Sur ces mots Taruto sortit et prit la parole.

Taruto: Je t'explique ce que tu vas devoir faire : premièrement, tu devras penser a le nourrir, au fait la cuisine c'est la deuxième porte a gauche a côté de la chambre de Kisshu… deuxièmement, si tu pouvais trouver de quoi il souffre ce serait bien car il n'arrête pas de se plaindre et je ne supporte vraiment plus ses petites crises ; troisièmement, la prochaine fois que tu viens, évite de mettre une mini jupe parce qu'il est du genre pervers et il en profitera des que tu auras le dos tourné mais au cas où, il y as une batte de base-ball derrière toi, n'hésite surtout pas t'en servir s'il s'approche d'un peu trop près.

Taruto: Bon, tu viens Purin ? On dois aller faire quelque chose, t'as pas oublié j'espère…

Purin _faisant un clin d œil_: Bien sûr que non!

Taruto: Suis-moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain laissant ichigo seule.

Ichigo: _Qu est ce que je devais faire déjà...ha oui je me souviens, je vais aller faire à manger._

Du côté de Taruto et Purin.

Purin: On les a enfin trouvés !

Taruto _bavant_: Rrrrhhhaaaaaaa, j'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche !

Purin: Et si on allait les manger dans le parc près du lac ?

Taruto _avec un ton moqueur_: Mais c'est que t'as de bonnes idées parfois…

Purin: J'ai toujours de bonnes idées !

Taruto _attrapant purin par les mains: _Bon qu'est ce qu'on attend ! Je vais nous téléporter, ce sera plus rapide.

Et sur ces mots ils se téléportèrent au parc.

_A suivre..._

Auteuse: Ah si moi aussi je savais me téléporter, je serai plus jamais en retard…  
Taru Taru: Ouais, mais t'en ferai un mauvais usage.  
Auteuse: Nan, c'est même pas vrai !  
Kisshu: Arrête de te disputer et écris la suite, moi je veux savoir ce qui va se passer.  
Auteuse: Ben…tu seras toujours aussi malade.  
Masaya: Et moi, vous m'avez oublié !  
Auteuse: Nan, mais toi tu vas mourir ! Mouah ha ha ! Je suis diabolique…  
Masaya: Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit mourir…  
Auteuse: Mais c'est très simple à expliquer, U.U c'est parce que j't'aime pas!  
Masaya: Mais c est pas juste tout ça parce que l'autre baka aux cheveux vert c'est le chouchou de l' Auteuse !  
Auteuse: Eh ! C'est pas un baka et pis si tu continue a m'embêter, t'auras une mort lente et douloureuse…  
Masaya: Gloups, bon ben, je me tais alors.

Que cuisinera Ichigo ?  
Quand est ce que Masaya mourra?  
Que feront Taruto et Purin au parc?  
Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre!

merci a yuko pour ca correction surtout que ca doit commencer a l ennyer de tout le temps corriger.


	4. pas de chance masaya

Kkkyyyyaaaaa ! V'la la suite !

Dans la cuisine:

Ichigo: Bon ben,qu'est ce que je pourrai faire?  
(Auteuse:Du gâteau. Ichigo:Mais ça va pas la tête !Il est malade,et les malades ça mange pas de gâteau ! Auteuse:Ouais,mais comme il est pas vraiment humain...p'têtre que les extraterrestres ça se guérit grâce au gâteau. Ichigo:-.-)

Ichigo:Pourquoi pas de la soupe ?  
(Auteuse:Mais la soupe c'est pas bonT.T. Ichigo:Je sais,mais je te rappelle qu'il est malade !Auteuse:T'as oublié ce que j'tai dis ou tu le fait exprès! Ichigo:ben on à qu'a aller lui poser la question…)

Ichigo:Et si j'allais plutôt lui demander ce qu'il veut ?

Sur ce,elle se dirigea vers la chambre en question.

Un peu plus loin dans le parc.

Taruto: Regarde,ce serait pas l'autre baka de Masaya là bas ?

Purin: Voui,dis donc,t'as une super vue !

Taruto: Merci mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici?(Auteuse:Ben voyons,comme si on avait pas deviné…)

Purin: Ben normalement il avait rendez vous avec Ichigo,mais comme elle est avec Kisshu,il se retrouve tout seul à l'attendre.(Auteuse:Ouais, et elle viendra pas. Masaya:Pourquoi? Auteuse:Fallait bien que je trouve une raison à ton suicide .Masaya:Mon suicide? Auteuse:Ben voui,t'as oublié que j'taime pas ? Masaya:Pourquoi suis-je tombé sur une auteuse sadique? Auteuse:Qui moi?N'en dit pas plus,tu viens de gagner une mort lente et douloureuse ! Masaya:Nnnnaaaaaaannnnnn ! Auteuse :Sssiiii.)

Taruto:Il a l'air con planté comme ça à attendre.

Purin: J'ai une idée !

Purin s'approche de l'oreille de Taruto et lui chuchote quelque chose.

Taruto:Ouah,je crois qu'aujourd'hui,t'as plein de bonnes idées !

Prin: Ouais,je sais,et pis en plus de se débarrasser de ce baka,on va aider Ichigo et Kisshu !

Taruto:Qu'est ce qu'on attend ?Plus vite on aura poussé ce baka au suicide,mieux ce sera.

Ils s'approchèrent de Masaya et se mirent a parler assez fort pour qu'il entende ce qu ils disent.

Purin: Kyaaa,j'suis trop contente !

Taruto l'air faussement étonné:Pourquoi?

Purin: Ben T'as quand même pas oublié qu'Ichigo onee-chan est enceinte !

Masaya très étonné d'avoir entendu les mots Ichigo et enceinte dans la même phrase se retourne te se met à hurler.

Masaya: Nani(quoi)? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez?

Taruto: Arrête d'hurler,on est pas sourds !(Auteuse : Vous allez le devenir s'il continue comme ça et en plus j'ai pas envie qu'il bousille les tympans des autres acteurs donc..c'est lui que je vais bousiller.)

Purin: En plus,ça te regarde pas !

Masaya: Mais je vous ai entendu dire qu Ichigo était enceinte et puis comme normalement on avait rendez-vous ici aujourd'hui et qu'elle n'est toujours pas là…

Taruto: Je vois,tu te demandes où elle peut bien être…

Masaya:Oui !Dites-le moi s'il vous plaît !

Purin sourire au coin des lèvres(Auteuse:j'savait pas que t'était aussi diabolique… Purin :C'est Taru Taru qui m'a appris.) : Bon d'accord.

En fait,Ichigo est enceinte de Kisshu depuis 3 mois et ils ont l'intention de se marier dans la semaine.

C'en fut trop pour Masaya qui après avoir appris la vérité(Auteuse:en fait c'est pas vraiment la vérité,c'est juste une petite déformation de la vérité…)

S'enfuit les larmes aux yeux avant de s'arrêter devant le lac.

Masaya: La vie est trop injuste !(Auteuse :nan ça,c'est pas la vie,mais moi !Mouah ha ha.)

Masaya: Je vais me suicider de toute façon personne ne me regrettera à part mes parents !(Parents de Masaya:Rassure-toi on te regrettera pas Masaya:T.T)

Après avoir dit cela il se jeta dans l'eau seulement il est tellement baka qu'il a pas remarqué que l'eau n'était pas assez profonde pour se suicider alors il ressortit la tête de l'eau.

Masaya: Mince,l'eau est pas assez profonde, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?Et si je réessayais ?

Il replonge la tête dans l'eau.

Dans la chambre de Kisshu:

Ichigo: Kisshu.

Kisshu: Oui chaton.

Ichigo: Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger?

Kisshu: J'sais pas,pourquoi pas du gâteau?(Auteuse:Tu vois,qu'est-ce que je t avais dit ? Ichigo: Mais il est malade. Auteuse:C'est pas grave,même les malades ont besoin de sucre)

Ichigo :Mais t'es malade…

Kisshu:Oh oh,tu t'inquietes pour moi !

Ichigo:Non,c'est seulement que j'ai pas envie de jouer les infirmières très longtemps…

Kisshu:Mais oui,c est ça…

Ichigo:Au fait,depuis quand t'es malade?

Kisshu:J'crois que c'est après avoir mangé quelques paquets de bonbons que j'ai commencé à avoir mal au ventre et puis à la tête aussi…en fait,je crois bien que j'ai mal partout.

Ichigo: Je croit plutôt que t'as fait qu'une simple indigestion et que la suite tu l'a inventé…

Kisshu: C'est aussi une possibilité,mais bon comme j'ai refilé les paquets de bonbons à Taruto c'est lui qui sera bientôt malade s'il fait comme moi…

Ichigo:Aaaahhhh,non,Purin était avec lui et comme c'est un estomac sur pattes...

Kisshu:Et t'aurais pas oublié que t'es censée t'occuper de moi et puis comme je vais déjà un peu mieux et que je commence à avoir faim je veux du gâteau.(Auteuse:J'pourai en avoir ?J'adore le gâteau ! Ichigo:Bien sûr,j'en referai un deuxième pour toi parce que j'peux pas te donner celui que je vais faire maintenant on en a besoin pour la fic. Auteuse:Ok,mais rassure-moi,tu as pris des leçons de cuisine parce que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue cuisiner quelque chose c'était pas vraiment comestible. Ichigo:Rassure-toi,j'ai pris des cours et maintenant je cuisine comme un chef. Auteuse:Ouf tu me rassures.)

Ichigo:Bon d accord,je t'appelle quand c'est prêt !

Masaya:Pourquoi je dois me suicider ?  
Auteuse: Parce que t'as les nerfs à fleur de peau.  
Masaya:Et depuis quand?  
Auteuse:Depuis que je l'ai décidé .  
Masaya:Mais c'est pas juste !

Kisshu: Si c'est très juste parce qu'elle ne te tues pas vraiment !

Auteuse:Ben voui,j'ai encore besoin d'un soufre douleurs dans mes futures fics.  
Masaya: Dans ce cas,j'préfère encore mourir!  
Auteuse: Tu rêve éveillé là!  
Masaya:TT


	5. la malchance continue pour masaya

Bon ben voici la suite .

Encore dans la cuisine:

Ichigo:_Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que je vais faire comme gâteau?_  
(Auteuse:Pourquoi pas de la tarte aux pommes? Ichigo:Pourquoi? Auteuse:Ben, j'sais pas, c'est juste une idée comme ça... Ichigo:Mouais, pourquoi pas, après tout...)

Ichigo:De la tarte aux pommes!

Ichigo se mit a l'ouvrage.

Dans le lac:

Cela devait faire 20 fois que masaya essayait de mettre fin à sa vie en vain.  
(Auteuse:C'est vrai qu'il est tellement nul qu'il sait rien faire correctement. Masaya:Pourquoi tu ne me montrerais pas comment faire alors? Auteuse: Tout simplement parce que je veux juste que tu souffres et la mort serait une trop grande délivrance pour toi... ù.ù)

A côté du lac:

Taruto_ ramassant une pierre au sol_: On devrai peut être l'aider...

Purin _ramassant elle aussi une pierre_: Je pensse exactement la même chose.

Taruto: Le premier qui atteind la tête paiera une glace à l'autre !

Ils se mirent à lancer chacun leur tour une pierre sur Masaya.

Taruto _lançant une pierre_: Mince, je l'ai raté.

Purin_ lançant une pierre_: Zut, dans les cuisses.

Taruto _relançant une pierre_: Roh, dans les fesses, il aurait quand même pu éviter de bouger je l'avait presque !

Purin _relançant une pierre_:Ouais! En plein dans le mille, pil poil entre les 2 yeux!.

Purin: Taru Taru, je crois bien que tu me dois une glace...

Taruto _se tournant vers elle_: Bon d'accord, je crois bien qu'il y a un marchand à l'entrée du parc...tu viens?

Purin: Voui,voui, j'arrive!

Dans le lac:

Masaya avait été assommé et avait une énorme bosse sur la tête, il flottait sur le lac, seulement...il avait encore la tête hors de l'eau.  
(Auteuse: Aaarrrgg nan, Purin t'aurai quand même pu essayer de lui faire tomber la tête dans l'eau... Purin: Gomen nasai(je suis desolée)j'esayerai de mieux viser la prochaine fois.)

Dans la cuisine:

Ichigo venait de finir sa tarte aux pommes.

Ichigo: KKKIIIISSHHUUU CC'EESSTT PPRRREEETTT.

Kisshu_ sortant de sa chambre_: Aie un peu de pitié pour mes oreilles et baisse de ton!  
(Auteuse:C'est sûr qu'avec d'aussi grandes oreilles vaut mieux ne pas rester a côté d'une hystérique lol. Ichigo: C'EST QUI L'HYSTERIQUE! Auteuse: Mais personne voyons...-.-

Ichigo:Gomen.(pardon)

Kisshu: Hum, ça sent la tarte aux pommes!

Ichigo:Oui, j'espère que tu aimeras.  
(Auteuse:Il est bien obligé. Ichigo:Eh! C'est même pas vrai et en plus je t'ai déjà dit que j'avait pris des cours ! Kisshu: J'espère bien, je voudrais pas mourir d' empoisonnement... Ichigo:Ah non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! Kisshu: Mais nan, je plaisantais.)

Kisshu _se jetant sur la tarte pour l'avaler cul sec_: Mmiaarrrggmm che reconaîcht pourch unerch foirch quergch ché mangchreable.

Ichigo: Tu pourrais articuler et éviter de parler la bouche pleine s'il te plait?

Kisshu:Oui bien sûr, désolé.

Ichigo: Bon ben, moi je vais devoir aller chercher Purin pour essayer d'éviter qu'elle ne tombe malade par ta faute...  
(Auteuse:C'est vrai que tout le monde a dû les oublier ces bonbons, ça fait longtemps que je n' en ai plus parlé lol.)

Kisshu:Je viens avec toi, ce sera plus rapide si je nous teleporte et en plus je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux.  
(Auteuse:C'est l'effet de la tarte. Ichigo: Normalement, ça aurait dû le rendre malade, mais comme t'as trafiqué l'histoire... Auteuse: Eh, mais c'est normal, c'est moi qui écrit tout, donc un peu de respect et puis comme je veux pas avoir tort... xD...)

Ichigo:Bon d'accord...si on allait d'abord chercher au parc,comme aujourd'hui il fait assez beau ça se pourrait qu'ils aient decidé d'y aller...

Kisshu _surprenant ichigo par derrière_: Entièrement d'accord!

Ichigosurprise_, se saisit de la batte et donne un coup dans le vent._

Kisshu: Eh, doucement, tu pourais blesser des gens!

Ichigo: La prochaine fois, évite de me surprendre!

Kisshu: T'appelles ça te surprendre? Je peux faire beaucoup mieux...

Kisshu _se jette sur elle et l'embrasse_.  
(Auteuse:Vouah! C'est super impressionant! Kisshu: Ouais, je sais merci.)

Ichigo _virant au rouge_: On devrait peut être y aller...  
(Auteuse:Wouah, elle s'est même pas fâchée... Ichigo:Oui, c'est grâce à toi,tu nous a faits répéter tellement souvent que j'arrive enfin à éviter de le tuer...)

Kisshu: Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait chaton.

Bon ben, la suite au prochain chapitre! nn


	6. rencontre au parc

Chez le marchand de glaces:

Taruto:Bon alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Purin: Du pudding!

Taruto:Les marchands de glaces ça vend que de la glace et pas de pudding…

Purin: Bon alors une glace a la banane.

Taruto: Parce qu ils vendent ça?

Purin: Mais oui, tu vas voir!  
Monsieur le vendeur, vous n'auriez pas par hasard 2 glaces a la banane?

le marchand de glaces: Mais si ,mais si, cela vous fera 500 yens pour les 2 glaces.

Taruto: Mais j en veux pas, ça doit être super degeu de la glace à la banane!

Purin: Mais nan, en plus t'as jamais goûté alors qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

Taruto en payant le marchand:C'est bon, j'vais goûter….mais si je tombe malade a cause du sale goût, ce sera de ta faute!

Taruto tendant une glace a Purin: Tiens!

Purin: Merci!

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans le parc:

Kisshu: Bon alors, par où on commence a chercher?

Ichigo: Et si on allait chercher du côté du lac?

Kisshu: Bon d'accord.

Ils marchent un peu et s arrêtent devant le lac.

Ichigo: ouah, T'as vu c'est plein d'algues…

Kisshu: Ouais, mais depuis quand ça bouge les algues?

les algues: Hé! Je suis pas des algues!

Kisshu et Ichigo le regardant très attentivement de haut en bas: Ah oui.

Kisshu: Mais t'es quoi alors?

le truc qui n'est pas des algues: Je suis un nain de jardin aquatique.  
(auteuse: Désolée, j'était en manque d inspiration…)

Ichigo: D'accord, mais le machin qui flotte a côté de toi c'est quoi?

nain de jardin aquatique:Un type qui essaie de se suicider…

Ichigo: C'est bizarre mais il me rappelle quelqu'un…

Le machin qui flotte sors la tête de l'eau et se jette sur Ichigo avant de recevoir un coup de poing de Kisshu qui le renvoie dans l eau tête la première.

Ichigo avait fermé les yeux et s'était cachée derrière Kisshu avant de se mettre a crier.

Ichigo:Hhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa! C'était quoi ce truc?

Kisshu: Je sais pas, mais en tout cas ça ressemblait vachement a Masaya…

Ichigo: Tu dis n'importe quoi! Masaya ne ressemble pas a ça!

* * *

Un peu plus loin:

Purin et Taruto avaient fini leur glaces et s'apprêtaient a manger les bonbons.

Purin: T'as entendu ce cri, on aurait dit que ça venait du lac…

Taruto: Ouais ...et si on allait voir ce que c'était?

Purin était déjà en train de courir vers le lac.

Taruto: Eh! T'aurais pu m'attendre!

Purin: Ouais, mais toi tu sais te téléporter et pas moi.

Taruto:Mouais bof.

ils s arrêtèrent a quelques mètres du lac et se cachèrent derrière un arbre lorsqu'ils aperçurent Ichigo et Kisshu au bord du lac avec un machin ressemblant a des algues.

Taruto: Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici?

Purin: Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Et si on regardait ce qu ils font ?

Taruto: Ok.

* * *

avis a tout les lecteurs:

auteuse: salut je voulais juste vous informer que ce chapitre a tres genereusement ete corrige par yuko.

kisshu: et que sans elle vous auriez sans doute lu un texte bourre de faute.

auteuse:...je sais j ai tendance a cole des mots sans m en rendre compte...mais bon a l ecole aussi y a des exercices ou les mots sont colles et ou il faut traduire...

ichigo: ouais mais la t es pas a l ecole.

auteuse: voui desolee

auteuse: un grand merci a yuko chan grace a qui ce texte est devenu lisible.


	7. c est deja la fin?

dans le parc:

Taruto et purin se cachaient encore derriere leur arbre,Ichigo etait encore sous le choc et s agripait au bras de Kisshu...a qui cella ne deplaisait pas vraiment ceci dit en passant...  
un peu plus loin dans l eau le corps de masaya etait en train de couler.  
(auteuse:mais bon comme je veux pas que les gens s appitoient sur le sort de cet idiot j vais essayer de ne pas l achever...)

nain de jardin aquatique regardant vers Kisshu et Ichigo:oh non il va mourir il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose.

Ichigo resserant son etreinte sur le bras dekisshu: nnyyaaaa j ai peur de l eau.

Kisshu se sentant de mieux mieux(j dirait meme qu il ne s est jamais mieux senti):on a qu a aller chercher les les 2 autres puis on rentre a la maison pasque je commence a avoir faim...et puis pour Masaya il finira bien par se reveiller(auteuse:oui avec quelques petits sequels mais bon c est normal vu le coup qu il s est pris a la tete.)

Ichigo destressant imediatement:oui allons y.

Et ils partirent bras dessus bras dessous comme si de rien n etait...

* * *

dans le lac: 

le nain de jardin aquatique avait plonge pour recuperer le corps inerte de Masaya.

nain de jardin aquatique: oh non il ne respire plus,il faut lui faire du bouche a bouche...et je n ai pas le choix,c est a moi de le faire...

le nain de jardin aquatique aprocha ses grosses levres verdatres de masaya.  
apres avoir respire une horrible odeur de poisson pourri,Masaya se reveilla et se mit a hurler des qu il vitde grosses levres gelatineuses s aprocher des siennes.

nain de jardin aquatique:hn tu pourait au moin me remercier de t avoir sauver espece d ingrat puisque c est comme ca je retourne dans mon lac.

le nain de jardin aquatique replongea dans son lac laissant Masaya seul.

masaya qui ceci dit en passant apres le coup de poing de kisshu et l odeur nauseabonde du nain de jardin aquatique,ne se sentait plus tres bien,d ailleur la preuve en est qu il s etait mis a imiter la poule et etait en train de picorer le sol.

* * *

derriere un arbre a l abri de tous les yeux: 

purin: alors resumons kisshu 1 masaya 0.

taruto:et le vainqueur est kisshu.

purin: je crois qu on a fait bien qu on a fait du bon boulot.

taruto: ouais on devrait rentrer maintenant.

purin: oui en plus Ichigo et Kisshu nous cherchent.

ils sortirent de leur cachette et se dirigerent a la sortie du parc où les cherchaient encore Kisshu et Ichigo.

Purin:salut tout le monde...

Ichigo:ah vous voilas enfin ca fait des heures qu on vous cherche.

Kisshu: et je meurs de faim.

Taruto: moi aussi

Purin: moi aussi j ai faim j veux de la pizza

Kisshu,Taruto et Purin en choeur:pizza!pizza!pizza!

Ichigo:c est bon j ai compris je vais vous faire de la pizza

Kisshu,Taruto et Purin:ouais!

Ichigo l air songeuse:au fait vous n auriez pas vu Masaya aujourd hui il avait l air bizzare je me demande pourquoi?

Taruto et Purin d un air faussement innocent: nan on sait rien.

Taruto fesant un clin d oeuil a Purin:absolument rien.

ils rentrerent a la maison et mangerent des pizzas jusqu a en exploser (auteuse:meme si ils ont pas explose)

quelques annees plus tard Kisshu et Ichigo etaient maries et avaient un fils.  
Purin et Taruto sortaient ensembles et allaient bientot se fiancer.  
le nain de jardin aquatique vivait en paix dans son lac.  
et Masaya...heu ben Masaya avait fini dans un zoo dans la section especes en voie de disparition.(auteuse:ben oui le gardien du zoo qui louchait un peul avait trouve et l avait mis dans une cage)

FIN.

* * *

auteuse:quoi c est deja fini. 

Kisshu:oh c est dommage.

Ichigo:vi j trouve aussi

Masaya:cot cot cot

auteuse: bon alors a une prochaine fic...


End file.
